Maddy's Testemony
by Blackness
Summary: RE-Write of Maddie's Testomony. Changed a few things. Maddy is threatened and attacked before giving evidence that could clear Linden. I apologise for the medical terms if they have been mis-used. I think I blagged a little. I'm a FA not a doctor.
1. Chapter 1

Helping me, to help you, It's the best I can do!

Maddy's Testimony (Chapter 1)

Dr. Cullen and Jayne were waiting for Dr Young to appear. She was going to be giving her testimony to get this Tim case out the way. Looking at her watch Jayne started tutting

"She's 10 minutes late. This is very unprofessional" Jayne said  
"I know, she's late, it's unlike her" Dr. Cullen was starting to get nervous. He wanted this over with

"She needs to get herself here to clear you name" Janye Kept saying

"Can you hold them at bay while I find her?" Cullen asked Jayne sweetly

"10 Minutes maybe, go, now" She sent him off down the corridor.

Cullen dialled her number. The phone rang, someone picked up just as he spoke, the phone beeped off. Strange he made his way slowly round the hospital searching for her. Just as he came to the corridor linking Darwin and the fire escape, he thought he heard her voice, something panicked in it. He heard a supply cupboard shut further down the corridor, hurrying down he found the supply cupboard. He heard hushed voice, then one voice getting slightly louder.

"No!" A woman's voice

"You Lie, you so want me" A man rough voice

"You can't stop me" The women replied

"Is that a bet?!" He asked menaingly

There was silence. Cullen opened the door, which fortunately wasn't locked. He saw Jamie pressed up close, kissing a young doctor, wait it was Maddy. He let go of her when he saw Linden.

"Oh your boyfriends discovered our relationship, sorry a little privacy here, right Maddy"  
Maddy looked like she was about to shake her head and say something, but her eyes went wide and she nodded

"I'm sorry" She said quietly. Her voice laced with Shame Linden thought.

"Well I need to be going anyway. Got a trial to get to. See ya hot stuff" He lightly smacked her bum before disappearing with a big grin on his face.

Dr Cullen looked at Maddy. She was white, her brown curls in contrast to her pale face.

"Look I'm sorry, can I just straighten out, I'll be out in a second" She looked flustered and just a little bit nervous.

"Hurry. I need to be back in 5 minutes. We'll talk of this later" he said shutting the door

Maddy looked down at her clothes and saw to a horror a red mark on her left side. Looking it over, it didn't look to deep, it could wait. She grabbed some gauze and tape, plastered herself up and pulled down her top. Noticing the red mark on her white shirt, she pulled down her black waist coat, Shook her head to clear it and walked out.

"What was that about?, I thought you didn't like him" Cullen asked the moment she walked out of the store room.

"Can we just go. I want this over before I lose my nerve" Maddy asked quietly

"Pardon?" Linden wasn't sure if he heard her correctly

"Lets just say...nothing" She said covering up. She took a deep breath.

He noticed her touch her side several times, and wince as they hurried up the stairs, he put it down to being pressed against the hard shell. Part f him knew he should have told her how inappropriate it was for her to be like that, but she was helping him, he would overlook this incident.. Unconsciously straightening out her clothes She went through the double doors

"Your Late Dr. Young" Mr. Flame, One of the senior board members

"I'm sorry I got held up on the ward" Maddy replied calmly

"Your evidence Dr. Young" Jayne Grayson asked

"There was a high level of potasium in the blood, as you know potassium is very powerful, normally administered by an anestative, the dosage is too high at 50 above recommended level, I don't think I need to tell you that, this thinned his blood, making it flow quicker so the blood loss became bigger. This is what I believe Dr. Cullen couldn't work out were he went wrong"

"How did you obtain this evidence?" Mr Flame asked  
"I was in surgery helping out another casualty removing an ovarian cyst with the anaesthetist that was present during Dr. Cullen's surgery. I don't believe she was under enough, as her eye lids flickered twice in 2 sessions. I believe with this observation and these results that appeared, Miss Grayson on her desk" Maddy answered calmly

"This is not an unusual occurrence?" Mr. Flame suggested  
"Normally it may happen once, and I wouldn't give it a second thought however the fact it happened twice and it got me considereing that Dr. Cullen had taken the responsibility but couldn't work out what had happened. I Just did a little research. I then asked another doctor to watch him during surgery, thinking it might have been a one time glitch. He noticed that the patient wasn't given enough muscle relaxant and was busy flirting with one of the students"

The questioning went on for about another 20 minutes. Maddy answered all the questions smoothly and quickly. She was starting to feel a little light headed but she put that down to stress and nerves.

"One more question before we move on, what is the reason you are coming forward to tell us this, even if we discover these have been gotten unofficially?" Mr Flame asked  
"Because Dr. Cullen is a good, competent surgeon, this hospital would lose a valuable surgeon and doctor over something he was not responsible for. He took responsibility because he was in chage but it wasn't him who made the critial mistake" Maddy answered smoothly

"Thank you Dr. Young. Are you alright?" Jayne asked. She had noticed that she had rested her hand on table for support and her face had become a little more pale.

"Fine Thank You" She said quietly, trying to calm her dizzying head and focus her eyes. Why did she feel so fatigued, she absent mindedly wondered.

"You are dismissed" Jayne said smiling at Maddy showing her she had done well. It was looking good.

As she left, she shut the door and Dr. Cullen stood up

"Well?" He asked quickly  
Maddy walked unsteadily towards him

"Dr. Young, are you OK" Concern etetched on his features, his voice lace with concern. She really didn't look well. She was just in arms reach, when her whole world went black and she felt herself falling, the last words she remembered hearing were a panicked voice and strong arms catching her

"MADDY?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (I've added in a little extra at the beginning to change the narrative slightly.)

As she came out of the hearing, Linden pounced on her straight away eager to find out what had happened.

"Well?!" He then noticed her sway slightly and support herself on the handle of the hearing door. She started walking towards him and he knew something was wrong, she was unsteady on her feet and her face was pale.

"Dr. Young, are you OK" Just as she got in arms length her eyes rolled back and she fell. He caught her before she hit the ground and lowered her slowly. He then saw red seeping through her shirt. Puling up her shirt and waist coat, he saw the gash. Quick as possible he picked her up trying not to jarr her too much and headed up to Keller. He met Sam along the way

"Oh my gosh, Maddy. What happened to her?" Sam looked scarred, why did another person he cared about have to suffer the same fate and be injured.

"I don't know, she has a bleed to her left lower abdomen, I think its nicked a vein" Cullen answered calmly but quickly

"OK cubicles." Sam said directing him to a side cubicle away from staff and patients.

Dr. Cullen lay her down gently, he couldn't resist as he pushed her soft brown curls to one side.

"You shouldn't be here" Sam said urgently, knowing what had happened to him.

"Just let me help, OK" Their was desperation in his voice

Sam took her stats with a frown and look of confusion.

"BP dropping, we need to stop this bleed. Surgery?"

"No I think it will just need to be stitched. It's not deep enough, but I'm a bit concerned why its still bleeding" Cullen said with a worried frown

"Do you have her history?" Sam was curious, Maddy had never mentioned anything to him before about any problems.

"No I don't. OK the bleed seems to have slowed, I don't think she lost more than a litre if that, lets get this cleaned and stitched, run the blood works ad run a saline drip to rehydrate her"

"I know, now get down to the hearing. I'll look after her" Sam urged him

"OK. Better find out what they have to say." He took his glasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose, before gently squeezing Maddy's hand.

Maddy, I'll be back" He said as he left, surprising Sam that he had called her Maddy and had squeezed her hand in reassurance. Plus his voice was laced with a tenderness and caring, he was not used to hearing from the doctor. He disappeared round the corner and Sam shook his head slightly as he started to stitch up Maddy. He knew a nurse could do it, but he was on a break, he wanted it done right and keep an eye on her. Something told him she wasn't out of the woods yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He arrived back to find Jayn waiting

"Were did you go?" She asked tapping her foot with impatience  
"Dr. Young's been injured, looks like a sharp object was embedded into her side. Sam's with her now" He briefly reproted it to her. Her face had turned pale, she should have noticed something during the meeting, she had been standing the whole time, that couldn't have helped. Why had they not offered her a chair? Irrelevant thoughts ran through her head as she asked the next question,"She OK?"  
"She's not in need of surgery, Sam and nurses are just finishing her off" He reported sadly.

"Right, in you go, lets see what they have to say" Jayne returned to business mode, but noticed once again Linden's mind was anywhere except on the trial.

They went into the board room.

"OK Dr. Cullen, we are satisfied with Dr. Young's point of view and evidence. You are not entirely to blame, however I think you should have kept Dr. Young with you, and waited for the correct equipment so your vision was not impaired, you went in blind, however in light of this evidence, we advise that you be suspended for 2 weeks till the dust settles and we can further investigate the case, however as you have been suspended for 2 weeks pending an investigation, you may now return to Holby as doctor as of the moment you leave the room. This is a still an open investigation, though you are not considered directly responsible, you may be called back to give evidence. We will be conducting a post mortem. However I would like to offer you some unofficial advice. Dr Young has risked a lot to clear your name, even though you told her to leave theatre as you didn't agree with what she was saying, if she had stayed you may not have been in this situation. She is a very determined young doctor, Many doctors after being yelled at during surgery, may not have been so set on helping you out. Know your team better and listen to them. Keep this in mind Dr. Cullen, next time you don't want to hear another opinion" Mr. Flame said briskly.

"Yes sir, Thank You" Linden said, surprised at this advice, but he would remember it.

He left the room. His first thought was to check on Maddy, he headed up to Keller. He walked into the cubicle at the far side of the ward.

"Sam how is she?" He asked as he appeared.

"The blood finally clotted, she's on a saline drip but is yet to regain consciousness. I take it all went well" Sam asked confidently.  
"It did, the investigation is still open however I am allowed to practice again, thanks to Maddy and she also told me you helped, Thank you" He looked at Sam and decided to try and build some bridges like Mr Flame had suggested..

"Maddy's idea, I went along for the thrill" Sam shrugged though remembering the trouble he had got in. He was glad it had been worth it and happy he helped Maddy.

"I'm going to stay with her a bit. See if she awakens" Cullen said as he took a seat in the side of the bed.

"ThenI transfer her into your capable hands" Sam gave the folder over to him, and left. He returned a few minutes later to find Cullen head bowed, hands clasped in prayer and smiled. Hopefully his faith would work again.


	4. Chapter 4

As Linden sat there, he heard the rustle of he curtain. He looked up to see Jamie appear.

"Hows she doing?" He asked  
"Dr. Young is OK. How did yo know she was here?" Linden asked interestedly

"The grape vine is better than a PA system round here" He replied "That's good, so I hear you were let off. They are investing further. Well Done. Dr. Young obviously gave a good performance. I must go, can't all sit around doing nothing all day" He left. It was then he noticed Maddy's hand had sought his as he left it resting in the bed. She was squeezing it, hard, almost like she was scarred of something, almost warning him, He turned to face her and she smiled gently despite this, happy to see the tall, dark, handsome doctors face.

"Hey, hows it going?" She asked quietly, pushing a strand of brown hair out of her face with her other hand.  
"It was fine,They are still investigating but have ruled out I am directly involved. I am allowed to practice though." He replied softly with a smile.

"Good. What was Jamie doing here?" Maddy asked puzzled  
"Came to see how you were doing I guess, I mean he likes you, you said earlier" Linden's voice got quieter, with a distracted tone. Why Jamie? Why?

Ignoring the comment, she asked

"What happened?"

"We did some tests, you were cut in the side, it didn't look deep but was bleeding quite bad. I think that's why you fainted. Do you have any medical history of your blood not clotting like haemophilia ?" He tried to keep his voice neutral, professional but she could still hear the concern.  
"No. Why?" She asked puzzled  
"Well that was the problem, It did not clot quickly. Why didn't you say anything? It happened in the store cupboard didn't it? Why didn't you say?" He asked. His voice laced with anger but compassion.

"It didn't seem so bad, I thought what I did, it would be fine" She answered quietly

"How did it happen? Why did you not say anything?" He was trying desperately to get a response out of her.

"We had your hearing to get to, I didn't want to delay you" She said. He knew there was something, instinct told him that much.

"But your life could have been in danger" He tried again to get a better answer

"I'm sure it still is" She muttered then said louder

"It was nothing serious at the time. I must have nicked myself in the supply cupboard with Jamie" She winced at the memory.

"Jamie again, I'm glad your OK. I'm going to go and get something to eat. Hungry?" Eager o change the subject.

"No, thank you"

Linden left sadly. He was worried about Maddy and Jamie, well Maddy more than Jamie. What hold did he have over her? Why were they together. As he walked away, his mind kept returning to Maddy. Why?


	5. Chapter 5

He couldn't uderstand this feeling. Just when he thought he had the young doctor sussed, she confused him again. Jamie. _'Why was this bothering him so much. I mean isn't it Maddy's choice to go out with him? But I watched Jamie flirt with anyone female and cute, like Maddy. Wait cute? Where did that come from? Why was Maddy so into Jamie? She hadn't seemed interested, though she joked with him in surgery? But she had just testified against him? He couldn't shake this feeling, something didn't add up. How could Maddy do that to herself? She could do so much beter. Wait. Oh no he was turning into that JD guy from that silly medical drama ER? No Scrubs. He really needed to seek help he decided.' _

He sat in the chapel and allowed his mind to wonder. _Jamie kept coming to mind. 'That guy that had let him take the blame. Seeing him and Maddy in the cupboard. How could she? Him, the person who got into this mess. Did she have no loyalty? No wait she saved his job and had even risked her own. Something didn't add up.'_ As he sat in the Chapel to collect his thoughts, he let his mind wonder. '_Why did she get under his skin? Was it the curly hair that bounced that gave her so much life? He had to admit seeing her fall into his arms, her petite form pale and vulnerable, he'd seen a whole new side to here and was so scarred when he saw small form laid on the hospital bed, looking so worn out and so weak. He hadn't seen this Maddy, even when she was upset or screwed up, she had also fought, even on his first day. It had what drew her to him. Wait a minute, Mistakes? Weakness? Jamie...why...'_

**Flashaback**

_**He heard a supply cupboard shut further down the corridor, hurrying down he found the supply cupboard. He heard hushed voice, then one voice getting slightly louder. **_

_**"No!"**_

_**"You Lie, you so want me"**_

"_**You can't stop me"**_

"_**Want a bet??"**_

_**"Oh your boyfriends discovered our relationship, sorry a little privacy here, right Maddy"  
Maddy looked like she was about to shake her head, but her eyes went wide and she nodded**_

_**"I'm sorry"**_

_**"Well I need to be going anyway. Got a trial to get to. See ya hot stuff**_

_**"Look I'm sorry, can I just straighten out, I'll be out in a second" **_

_**He noticed her touch her side several times, and wince as he hurried her up the stairs. She went through the double doors.**_

_**"What was that about?, I thought you didn't like him"**_

_**"Can we just go. I want this over before I lose my nerve"**_

_**"Pardon"**_

"_**Dr. Youngs been injured, looks like a sharp object was embedded into her side. Sam's with her now"**_

_**When Jamie appeared to talk to him, while she was unconscious.**_

_**It was then he noticed Maddy's hand had sought his as he left it resting in the bed. She was squeezing it, hard, almost like she was scarred of something,**_

"_**What was Jamie doing here?"  
"Came to see how you were doing I guess, I mean he likes you, you said earlier" Linden's voice got quieter, with a distracted tone (She had ignored his comment)**_

"_**But your life could have been in danger"**_

"_**I'm sure it still is" She muttered then said louder**_

"_**It was nothing serious at the time. I must have nicked myself in the supply cupboard with Jamie"**_

_**End Flash Back**_

That's what happened. Jamie hurt Maddy in the cupboard. That explained the shock, the pain, the red mark, her clutching her side and he had just left her alone in a secluded ward to give her privacy. Jamie wouldn't do anything now, he had been cleared but wait it was due to be investigated further and Maddy had he evidence that he screwed up. He wouldn't attack her now? Wait. He could threaten her life, her body, her soul, she would withdraw the complaint. He knew what he had to do.


	6. Chapter 6

It all made sense. Jamie and her in the cupboard, her surprised look, the way she grabbed his hand almost in fear. Right before the trial. She had suddenly hung up on her phone. Jamie did it. He must have threatened her. How could he have been so stupid. He left her alone. He dashed up the stairs praying Sam was with her, or Donna or even Jac. He raced up, passing Sam, Donna and Jaq. He went to the side room were Maddie was. Pushing open the curtain, his suspicions were confirmed. He saw Maddy across the other side of the room with the bed between her and Jamie. Her face was pale and clammy. There was a look of terror in her eyes. Jamie looked up when Linden entered and put on a confident, cocky smile.

"We were just about t have a passionate moment, right Maddy?" He said glaring at her to play along.

Maddy saw Linden come in, she was suddenly filled with confidence. She knew he was here, nothing would happen to her.

"No!" She said firmly "I will not be retracting my statement clearing Dr. Cullen of negligence" It took all her effort for her voice to remain as strong as it did. Jamie was annoyed. She hadn't fallen for him and hadn't responded to his threats. He knew his job was on the line, he knew the police might be involved but all rationality of the situation had left and he now had this primeval fear to protect himself by any means possible even hurting the young doctor. He made a move and jumped over the bed with swiftness. Linden saw this and sharply pulled Maddy into his chest, secureing his arms round her. Some protective instinct had just taken over. He felt her body shake slightly, unsure if it was anger or fear, he took no chances. He would not have her losing her job over him and he would not have her hurt any more. He then put her behind, an hand still touching her arm reassuring she was there. He was between Jamie and Maddy, ready to use force if necessary to protect Maddy. Sam came running up, followed by Jac, Donna, Mark and Security

"They were collaborating how to make me look bad. How they could make me take the blame. He must be sleeping with her or he's doign her favours. They wanted to blame me for Liam Harris's death. I didn't kill him." He spoke quickly and smoothly and if it had been any other doctors questions may have been raised, but all they saw was a scared and bruised though angry junior doctor being protected by her equally angry boss who looked like it was taking all his self control not to punch this lying, cheating piece of scum. Not to mention that together, they were two of the best doctors Holby had to offer. However Jaq had, had him almost kill one of her patients, Mark was out to protect Maddy, He had almost screwed up Sam's op and asked Donna out, then asked three other hurses out. Not a good supportive crowd for him. It took Cullen's restraint was Maddy tightly clinging to him, shaking. whetehr it be fear or anger or both, She was his priority. He let security take Jamie away, the police would have to be called. Sam's eyes hadn't left Maddy for a second, his heart open to her. He went over to Maddy but she waved him off

"I Just want to be alone" She said quietly stepping back from Linden

"But the state your in..." Sam began

Maddy finally lost her cool. She was so angry and scarred, hungry and weak. It frightened her. She responded the only way she knew how  
"JUST LAVE ME!! I'VE HAD ENOUGH HARRASSMENT FOR TODAY!!" Her voice echoing around the ward and heard by one and all. They all looked shocked, Jac grabbed Donna's arm and dragged the nosey nurse out. Sam followed, Mark looked like he wanted to stay but he had experience with upset women from watching Chrissie and her mood swings, he nearly ended up with a plant pot on his head and a good soaking. He thought better of it, he backed out quietly hoping the jug of water wasn't thrown at him. Leaving Linden there, unsure of what to do.

She made her way unsteadily to the bed. Linden was amazed she hadn't fainted. She sat down shakily, trying to remain strong. Everyone had left her, all via one

"I said go...Please" She said quietly, his gentle hand massaging her neck.

"Did he hurt you anywhere else" Linden was frightened of the reply.

"Can we leave it for now please, can you just leave" Though her voice appeared strong he could sense the fear and saddness. He did as she requested though sadly even through her downward vision she saw his shoulder sag. He shut he curtain, just as he finished closing it, he heard a sob. He waited outside the curtain, just waited for the damn to break and hoping that she would welcome his arms around her.


	7. Chapter 7

Maddy sat on the edge of the bed. A fat tear rolled down her face, sliding over the curves of her cheek. She rubbed her hand over it, wiping it away, This was followed by another and then more tears cascaded down her face. She tried to sob quietly. She had her life threatend twice in one day. She knew she had done the ight thing and helped clear Linden, but she hurt so badly. Her body hurt from her quick survival actions, her head hurt from jumping up so suddenly and her mind hurt from the mind games played on her today. She was so weak and tired.

Linden knew Sometimes the best thing to do was cry your frustration out, hell he had done it many times. Cry when your sad and hurt, release the nager and start afresh, in theory, in practice however he knew it didn't always work but he couldn't think of anyone who had his emotional baggage. He also knew that after she'd cry, she'd feel calmer and tired, hopefuly easier to talk to. He would speak to her then. 10 minutes later the sobbing had stopped and was replaced by muttering. He strained to hear, hushing Mark as he came by, Mark took him aside

"What are you doing? She wants to be alone." Mark asked. Since Chrissie left he kinda had adopted her as a surrogate daughter, someone to watch over and defend, she may out rank him, but to him she was a little girl with so much to prove and given so little chance. Though he had noticed more with Linden, she seemd to have increase confidence, a good thing and she had learntnot to be walked over, he had taught her that.  
"She needs help, I'm going to help her, I wil do anything it takes Mark. I've never felt this way about anyone" Except Faye he thought silently "She's a good doctor, and I don't want this or him to ruin it."

Mark was surprised at the level of care and comapssion in his voice. This was a surprise but a welcome surprise. So he did have a heart, he did care about the staff in his care. Mark smiled relieved and happy.

"Look after her then, The police will want to take a statement of course when she feels ready that is"

Dr. Cullen nodded his head twice nervously. Their was now silence from the cubicle, Mark patted him on the arm and whisperd Good Luck, before leaving him to it. Linden then heard muttering behind the curtain, a strong, female voice, the voice he ahd grown to both hate and love since being at Holby.

"Gotta be strong, Don't show I'm the baby, the youngest doctor, gotta be strong.." He decided to step in then, to sooth her and whisper gentle words to slow her rapidly beating heart. He pulled back the curtain and walked through. She was sitting on the bed, nervously playing with her hair,.  
"You are strong you know Maddy, stronger than me" She startled when he appeared. "You stood up and gave evidence, I yelled at you, yet you wouldn't let it go, you were still determined to prove my innocence even when I gave up hope, even with your life threatened. You didn't let your injury stop you from helping me, you didn't show your fear." He said all this quickly and took a deep breath, his dark brown eyes searching her Autumn green eyes for any sign he was getting through. He saw her eyes startle a little at his speech.

He had by this time reached her. She was laying down and had turned away from him. He slowly sat on the bed, she was curled up in fetal position. Careful not to disturb her injured side, he lay beside her, turning himself so he was facing her back. That was easy, she hand't yelled at him yet. Maddy felt the warmth behind her, she was surprised but enjoyed feeling his warmth. Tentatively he reached out and slid a hand under the pillow, in the crook of her neck, his other hand gently sliding over her waist, just below her injury. He found her stiffen at first. He moved closer so he was spooning her and just lay there. The hand around her waist moved uo her body, till his hand was gently brushing through the brown tangled nest of her hair. "Shhh it's alright. I'm here" He said over again. Slowly he felt her muscles relax and he smiled in her hair, happy at this result. This made his heart beat faster. They just lay there for half an hour not saying anything then Maddy spoke up quietly, her words barely a whisper, If Linden hadn't been listening attentively, he would have missed therm

"I almost didn't make it you know" Maddy said, he voice shaking a little  
"Make what?" Linden asked puzzled.  
"Your hearing. I almost decided not to speak out but say I made a mistake" Maddy said quietly partly ashamed she had thought such a thing. In her heart she knew she wouldn't let him go without a fight.

"But you didn't?" Linden spoke softly, snuggling uo further to her

"I couldn't, you may have yelled at me, ordered me out of theatre but something kept telling me something was wrong. Your a good doctor and I didn't want the hospital to lose you. I didn't notice till you opened the door, it was then he stuck it in to me, a warning he said" She shivered at the memory

"I'm sorry, I get you in trouble again" Linden replied softly

"I'm a sucker for the truth, if he hadn't had hurt me, I might not have told. But he was willing to hurt to keep my silence, what if he did that to a young nurse, doctor or worst a patient. I had to do something, that's why I didn't let you look at my injury. If I had hesitated, I may not have made my case" Maddy had never spoken so openly about her feelings and Linden had new respect for her.

"See what I mean about strength" Linden said with a smile, burying his face a little into her hair.

She lay still for a second, then continued

"Before you came in, I was resting and awoke to find I couldn't breathe, luckily I was only dozing. He had a pillow over my face, he was pushing down on it. I fought back, I pushed him hard. I don't know how but I pushed him off me. I then jumped out of bed, making it a barrier. I don't know how, I felt so weak and dizzy, then you showed up. You saved me. Then you know the rest" Maddy said all this quickly, the pain too raw to think about at the moment

"You've got to tell the police" Linden said gently "I'll support you, you need any time off or anything, you don't have to go through this alone."

"I will just give me a little time, he'll be held for 12 hours for what he did. I'll be ready to talk, after all I am strong." Maddy said almsot to reassure herself.

"The strongest person I know" Linden replied proudly  
"One question" she said turning over on her back to see his face, the ghost of a smile gracign her lips

"Why are you in bed with me Dr. Cullen?" Humour and curiosity evident, a small sparkle in her eyes Linden hadn't realised how much he'd missed that sparkle.

" Well Dr. Young, When Olivia was upset. I used to lie and just hold her, I provided comfort without demanding answers. I hoped it would work on you." He gently lent over and kissed her forehead. She took a deep breathe to steady herself, to slow her rapidly beating heart and fall into he strong embrace of her dark haired hero.

"Shall we go?" He asked her gently.  
"5 more minutes please" She pleaded with her eyes and he smiled but didn'tmove

"5 Minutes" he answered with a smile on his lips. His plan had worked.

5 minutes later Maddy was asleep. Mark opened the curtain and saw Linden still laying on his side begin to gently de-tangled himself from her. He got up and met Mark's eyes and Mark took the warning, ' Tell anybody and your life will be hell. Linden knew he should wake her but a statement would be better if the person was awake, he argued to himself. As he watched her sleeping, he gently leaned over and kissed her forehead

"Thank you, I thank god that you answered my prayers" He said before fading away behind the curtains. He didn't see, no one saw, in her sleep Maddy smiled and uttered "Your welcome" imagining herself in her dream, curled up with the handsome, cute and strong Dr. Cullen. Mark smiled when he came out

"Welcome to group"

ThE eNd. HoPe YoU eNjOyEd My StOrY.

Please read and review. I have tried to keep them in character however when romance is concerned, I'm never convinced you do act your character. I like subtle romance btw if you hadn't guessed. Toodles. Blackness


End file.
